


Thoughts of Love

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Series: odds-and-ends romance [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Infantcide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marlene McKinnon was a strong woman who deserved more, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene McKinnon in the moments before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to Gone, which is another Blackinnon written by me about Sirius in the aftermath of Marlene's death.

_Tell us where the Order’s headquarters is. Tell us. Tell us._

The words just waft around her, as she sits with as much dignity as she can in the chair she was roughly tied to. She doesn’t even look at the Death Eaters, the family of her fiance, instead she focuses on his smile, on his laugh. She wants to die with thoughts of love and not feelings of fear. 

She remembered the first time they met. She was four and so was he, and the two were surrounded by other Pureblooded four year olds all being tutored in basic knowledge. He walked over to her and tugged on the blonde braid that hung over her shoulder, and she insulted him, and it was the start to a wonderful friendship.

_I won't hesitate to use the cruciatus curse girl._

She remembered their fourth year, the two of them meeting on the Quidditch field, her a chaser and him a keeper, though they were on opposite teams. A bludger was coming at her and he, despite it costing the game, yanked her off of her broom onto to his, just in time to stop the thing from injuring her severely.

Then at some point in fifth year her parents sent a letter speaking of betrothal to him, as he was still the heir to an ancient and noble house, despite being the black sheep of the family. He was, surprisingly, okay with it and for a few months they were happy together, they were the new power couple. 

_Crocio! Crocio, crocio, crocio!_

Her screams filled the air. She screamed and screamed and screamed, praying that he would barge in here and once again save her. But he didn’t. Maybe it was some sort of karma for abandoning him when he was disowned. Then the pain was lifted, her body felt like it was cooked, frozen, and then cooked again. Her limbs felt like bags of sand.  
She won't say anything.

_I reckon we should just finish this._

Swallowing, she remembered the two reasons she came here today, to visit her family. First she wanted to tell her parent of the engagement. He proposed a few weeks ago, on the water, and gave her the beautiful ring she had on her finger currently. Not that she would ever get to see her wedding now. The second reason she came was- 

_Avada kedavra._

And with that beam of green light, Marlene McKinnon and her unborn child departed from the land of the living.


End file.
